I DO have a girlfriend!
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: Why is it that Sasuke won't believe Naruto when he says that he has a girlfriend! Naru/Tema


A/N: So it's been a while since I've posted up a Naru/Tema… So here goes! Please enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0—I DO have a girlfriend!—0

"I don't believe it. There's no way that _you_ would be able to score a girl, dobe." Uchiha Sasuke scoffed, rolling his eyes as his childhood friend escorted him through the hallway. It was his first day of school since he transferred from a school in Kirigakure, and to his utter surprise, it was none other than his old best friend.

"Why not?" Naruto exclaimed in outrage, a deep frown marring his face. "Why doesn't anybody believe me when I tell them that I do?"

"Because no one can believe that ANY girl would want you." He was joking of course, though he did doubt the blonde about the girlfriend.

"But it's true!"

The raven haired teen paused. "Alright, I'll humor you. What's her name and what is she like?"

The blonde's entire face lit up and a grin fought its way to his lips. "Her name is Temari and she's the greatest! She's really pretty and smart, strong too; she wears her hair in four ponytails and she's Gaara's older sister. You remember Gaara, ne? Heh, heh. We're practically brothers now!"

The Uchiha's face went blank as his mind processed all of the information that was just given to him. He remembered Gaara…The small boy had quite the temper back in the days when they were still little kids. _Hn. Gaara's onee-san…_ The image of Gaara with lipstick and four pigtails sticking up in every direction with a womanly figure came to mind. _What the hell!_ His hand shot up and slapped over his mouth to keep the bile down at the image he had just concocted. _If Gaara's sister really looked like that, It's no wonder that _Naruto _was able to get her. _

The hyperactive teen stared at his friend's ghostly pallor with furrowed brows. "You still don't believe me?"

Sasuke straightened and smoothed down his uniform's tie. "Iie. I want evidence." _I'm sure that she won't look _that _bad. _

The blonde blinked a few times before nodding. "Evidence, ne?" He paused. "…Ah! Wait here, I'll find her and bring her here as my proof!"

Before he could stop his friend from making a fool out of himself, Naruto was already halfway down the hall, screaming at the top of his lungs. "TEMARI-CHAN~!"

"Dobe! Shut up!" The Uchiha scrambled after him in attempts to slam him into the wall to stop the ruckus. Didn't the baka know that there were still some classes in session? He was about seven feet away from him when a person with dirty blonde hair flashed in front of him, catching up to Naruto a whole lot faster than he did.

"Naruto-baka! You almost got me in trouble with my sensei!" An angry female voice exclaimed.

The dark haired male watched as Naruto whirled around to address the newcomer, whose back was turned to him. The fox-like male's face lighted up with a grin, only to be greeted with a feral punch to his face.

"Baka. Baka!" The female punched him with every word she said, anger dripping off of her words like venom off a viper's fangs. "You know that I can't get in trouble anymore! Why the hell are you causing such an uproar?"

The male's hands shot up before he could be accosted with another brutal blow, and encircled the female's wrists, turning back to face his friend who watched the whole interaction with barely veiled horror. He managed a grin despite the blood trickling down his face. "I told you she was real teme!" His brilliant azure hues flicked to the girl. "Temari-chan, this is Sasuke-teme, my best friend since the second grade."

The girl half turned with a blank look on her face. She was…Nothing like he had imagined. Her hair was a sandy blonde instead of red as he had initially thought, she actually possessed eyebrows unlike her brother, that weren't too thick or thin; she had piercing emerald green eyes that flicked over him containing nothing but open curiosity. And lastly, but certainly not least, she had a womanly set of curves that any female would be jealous of.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said; his hands stuffed into his pockets. His onyx hues flicked over to his friend. _You chose a good one, dobe. She's not even looking at me with lustful intentions. _He thought with approval.

Temari glanced up at Naruto, who was nodding at her encouragingly, then back to the obsidian hued teen. "Sabaku Temari, Uchiha…It's nice to meet a friend of Naruto's that isn't completely loud mouthed." She flashed him what looked to be a smirk, unintentionally earning an unmanly-like squeal from her boyfriend.

"Oh Temari-chan! You are so Kawaii!" He cried, leaping towards her with flushed cheeks and his arms outstretched to embrace her.

A vein appeared on her forehead. "Baka!" She hollered, punching the lockers next to them on account of Naruto dodging at the very last second.

A sweat drop appeared at the back of the Uchiha's head as he saw the actual dent from his fist as she removed it from the lockers. _Damn…_"Well, I'm going to lunch, dobe." He slowly began to edge away from the couple. "Nice meeting you, Temari-san." He added the honorific offhandedly though she was the only one that he ever has while in high school. The female who chose Naruto and didn't look off to others warranted his respect. He sent the odd couple one last look over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

The couple stood in silence for a few brief moments before the male turned to his girlfriend. "So Temari-chan…We're all alone now~!" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "What do you want to do-?"

The older female pushed him roughly against the lockers. "Just kiss me already, baka." She breathed, before fastening her lips over his.

Naruto chuckled against her lips, his big hands rising to land on her hips and drag her as close as physically possible, gripping her tightly as he slid his warm tongue into her awaiting mouth.

"Auh..." She groaned, finding herself clinging to him almost desperately as his mouth seemingly devoured hers.

It was only when things really began to get heated, where they were almost to the point of no return when she pulled back rather abruptly. Both of them having labored breath.

Naruto wore a cocky, self-satisfied grin but his eyes were hot and wild as they slid over her body. A shiver crawled over her body at the gaze and her cheeks sported a light flush.

He always became more dominant when they were doing…Stuff of that nature.

"I'll…I'll see you after school Naruto." She breathed, spinning around.

"At Ichiraku's, ne?" He prodded.

"Hai." She gave him a quick once over with dazed eyes before nodding and striding off.

A few moments passed, and he finally calmed himself down. And as soon as he did, a smirk pulled at his lips as he shoved his tan hand through his sunny blonde hair. _Heh. Told you dobe. I _do _have a girlfriend!_

0—I DO have a girlfriend! /End—0

A/N: Heh! That's been sitting around for a few months and I had the time, so I typed it up. I love this pairing…Please review!


End file.
